Hércules
|Tipo = Ataque de Curta Distância, Físico |Classe = |Prós = Alto Dano Individual, Alta Regeneração |Data de Lançamento = 9 de Janeiro de 2013 |Favor = 5,500 |Gemas = 200 |Vida = 480 |Vida por Nível = 86 |Mana = 205 |Mana por Nível = 32 |Velocidade = 370 |Velocidade por Nível = 0 |Alcance = 12 |Alcance por Nível = 0 |Ataque por Segundo = 1 |Ataque por Segundo por Nível = 0.8 |Dano = 35 |Dano por Nível = 2.2 |Contribuição de Poder = 100 |Tipo de Poder = Físico |Progressão = 1/1/1,5x dano e tempo de ataque |Física = 18 |Proteção Física por Nível = 3 |Mágica = 30 |Proteção Mágica por Nível = o.9 |HP5 = 7 |HP5 por Nível = 0.63 |MP5 = 4.3 |MP5 por Nível = 0.4 }} O bravo Hércules, um semideus filho de Júpiter, nascido com uma força e vontade sobre-humanas, para quem nenhuma tarefa é impossível, nenhum feito heroico, inalcançável. Ainda assim, como todos os filhos ilegítimos de Júpiter, no passado Hércules atraiu a ira de Juno e, apesar de hoje ele ser conhecido como um herói, suas maiores conquistas talvez nunca tivessem acontecido sem o trágico envolvimento inicial da deusa. Ela enlouqueceu Hércules e ele assassinou seus próprio filhos. Assim que se recuperou, tomado pelo remorso, Hércules procurou penitência por seus crimes. Um oráculo de Júpiter o aconselhou a prestar seus serviços ao rei Euristeu. Assim, relutantemente, ele o fez. Com inveja do semideus, o rei preparou para ele doze tarefas impossíveis, esperando que Hércules já falhasse na primeira: matar o Leão de Nemeia e voltar com seu couro. O Leão de Nemeia capturava mulheres e devorava soldados. Seu pelo era tão grosso que nenhuma arma era capaz de perfurá-lo e suas garras eram tão afiadas que nenhuma armadura podia defender contra elas. Hércules rastreou o leão até sua caverna nas montanhas e o atraiu para fora, disparando flechas que se despedaçaram contra o couro impenetrável da fera. Com agilidade, ele se desviou quando o leão deu o bote para atacá-lo. No fim, Hércules mirou um poderoso disparo direto na bocarra do leão enquanto este rugia, o único local que seu pelo resistente não protegia, e o matou. E então, usando as próprias garras da besta, ele removeu seu couro, vestindo-o orgulhosamente como um manto que servia de armadura. Euristeu ficou boquiaberto com o retorno do herói. Imediatamente, as lendas sobre Hércules começaram a se espalhar. O rei estupefato lhe passou mais onze trabalhos impossíveis, mas tarefa após tarefa, ano após ano, Hércules realizou o que ele não podia ser feito, conquistando fama, glória e a paz que ele tanto almejava. é uma habilidade passiva de vantagem que afeta Hércules. |Informação Adicional = *A vantagem de poder físico é de até 30 (+1 * seu nível). |Vídeo = Hércules Passiva }} é uma habilidade de corrida que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de . *O atordoamento é de 1.1/1.2/1.3/1.4/1.5s. |Informação Adicional = *Hércules não poderá usar essa habilidade caso seja atingido por: ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 3s). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 4s). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 2s). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 0.6s). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 5s caso permaneça na área de efeito). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba após a detonação da habilidade). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 3s caso permaneça na área de efeito). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2s). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 1.15/1.3/1.45/1.6/1.75s). |Vídeo = Hércules Habilidade 1 |Custo = 60/65/70/75/80 de Mana |Recarga = 14s }} é uma habilidade em linha que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de . |Informação Adicional = |Vídeo = Hércules Habilidade 2 |Custo = 70/75/80/85/90 de Mana |Recarga = 15s }} é uma habilidade de vantagem que afeta Hércules. *A cura por tique é de . *O dano devolvido como cura é de 30/45/60/75/90% |Informação Adicional = *A primeira "fase" desta habilidade cura um total de . |Vídeo = Hércules Habilidade 3 |Custo = 60/65/70/75/80 de Mana |Recarga = 17s }} é uma habilidade em área que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de . *O raio dessa habilidade é 15. |Informação Adicional = |Vídeo = Hércules Habilidade 4 |Custo = 100 de Mana |Recarga = 90s }} Padrão= |-|Leão do Olimpo= 9500 |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Hércules_Leão_do_Olimpo_Ícone.jpg |Modelo 3D = Confira o Modelo em 3D desta aparência. }} |-|Grande Tacada= |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Hércules_Grande_Tacada_Ícone.jpg |Modelo 3D = Confira o Modelo em 3D desta aparência. }} |-|Dérpules= (Baú da Odisseia 2016) |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Hércules_Dérpules_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Luchador!= |-|Marombércules= |-|Retrô-Hércules= |-|Dourada= 9500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 1 |Ícone = Hércules_Dourada_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Legendária= 12500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 5 |Ícone = Hércules_Legendária_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Diamante= 15000 |Requisitos = Deus Nível '0 |Ícone = Diamante_Ícone.jpg }} *''Hércules é filho de Júpiter. *''Hércules é conhecido como Héracles pelos gregos. *''A piada "Do you even lift?!" de Hércules é uma referência ao meme de internet Do You Even Lift?'' *''A piada "A hero has got to be strong, got to be fast and.. er.. got to be fresh from the fight? Yeah." de Hércules é uma referência à canção Holding Out For A Hero da cantora Bonnie Tyler. *''A piada "Na luta pela paz um guardião vai surgir, a força e a coragem, ele nasceu para o bem, os músculos de aço nosso herói é He... Hércules! É, é isso, Hércules." de Hércules é uma referência ao personagem He-Man. *''Hércules é a primeira divindade a ter sua antiga aparência de volta ao jogo como uma Aparência limitada''. en: Hercules es: Hércules pl: Hercules zh: 海格力斯 Hercules Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Deuses Romanos Categoria:Deuses de Ataque de Curta Distância Categoria:Deuses Físicos Categoria:Deuses Guerreiros Categoria:Deuses de Alto Dano Individual Categoria:Deuses de Alta Regeneração